In keeping with the goals and the major objective of the MBRS program to increase the number of minority (biomedical) research scientist in the U.S. in order to help to retrieve the inequities of minority representation in the biomedical and behavioral fields and disciplines, and further to carry out the mission of the NIH to assist in the alleviation, amelioration and cure of human health and disease, the Tuskegee University MBRS program plans to accomplish the following objectives. (1) To train students in the fundamental (biomedical) research procedures, protocols and rational in order for them to utilize these methods in advanced and further research, alone or in collaboration with other colleagues. (2) To encourage and facilitate research projects in line with the overall objectives above in which students, support personnel and peer colleagues may participate to research the objectives of the individual projects. (3) To encourage and promote faculty members in the development and maturation of their individual research specialties; in the cure of human illness and disease and in the care, maintenance and welfare of human health. (4) To provide and expand the facilities and atmosphere of a research milieu in which the above objectives may flourish. (5) To encourage the more seasoned and experienced investigator to apply for the more competitive grant from other NIH categorical institutes as well as other federal agencies such as NSF, USDA, etc. (6) To assist in the planning and implementation of a new Ph.D. program in the Life Sciences.